This invention relates to the winding machines forming small-diameter paper rolls, or the like, on a core of cardboard or the like, and supplied from a greater-diameter roll. The thus-formed rolls are then divided further to form paper rolls, such as toilet tissue rolls, paper toweling rolls, or the like.
Winding machines of this type are known, for example, from the U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28353 issued on Mar. 4, 1975.
In these known machines, the cardboard core whereon the paper web is wound to form the roll is threaded on a metal mandrel throughout its length.
In these known machines, the threading and unthreading of said core on the mandrel involves time-consuming operations which negatively affect the overall operating speed of the machine. Moreover, these operations require the use of special provisions.